Constructicons
The Constructicons are a group of evil Decepticons who transforms into construction vehicles, as their name implies & the Decepticon's engineers, designers & builder. They are a group of recurring villains in the Transformers franchise List of machines Excavator *Scavenger Truss crane *Hightower Dump truck *Long Haul Cement mixer *Mixmaster Articulated dump truck *Overload Bulldozer *Rampage Front loader *Scrapper Multi-arm Excavator *Scrapmetal *Demolisher Transformers: Generation 1 The Constructicons (known as Buildrons in Japan), so named for their group job of design, engineering and construction for the Decepticon forces, are particularly notable for their status as the very first combining sub-group of Transformers, able to merge their bodies and minds together to form the gigantic Devastator. Transformers Energon The Constructicons appeared in the cartoon series of the Unicron trilogy. A different version of them appeared in Transformers Armada as a single robot under the name Scavenger & bears the familiar color pattern of the Constructicons. In this version, Scavenger is an Autobot spy who is spying the Decepticons. A much more different yet actual portrayal of the Constructicons appeared in Transformers Energon. In this version, the Constructicons are known as the Construction Team which consist of five members instead of six & Devastator is known as Constructicon Maximus. They appeared as reccuring villains in the series. In Revenge of the Fallen NEST followed Demolishor to Shanghai, China, and he was executed by Optimus Prime. After the AllSpark shard was retrieved from NEST's secure bunker at Diego Garcia, Long Haul, Rampage, Mixmaster, Scalpel, Ravage and Scrapmetal secreted themselves aboard the Bayos freighter heading towards the North Atlantic. Once the ship passed over the Laurentian Abyss, the Decepticons jumped overboard and dived down to where Megatron's broken body lay. Scalpel ordered the death of Scrapmetal to rebuild Megatron, a request that Long Haul and Mixmaster readily granted. Soon, Megatron was reborn! Long Haul and Hightower waited in a quarry near the Egyptian pyramids for Mixmaster to arrive with a yellow Rampage, Scrapper, Scavenger, Overload and a couple others, and they combined into Devastator. Devastator battled Skids and Mudflap, before climbing up the Great Pyramid of Giza to excavate the Star Harvester within. Devastator was blown up by an experimental rail gun fired by the USS Kidd. Elsewhere during Operation: Firestorm, Long Haul, Scrapper, Mixmaster and the red Rampage hunted for Sam Witwicky in an abandoned town. Rampage was ordered by Starscream to spring a trap by demanding Sam hand over the Matrix of Leadership in exchange for his captive parents Ron and Judy, but Bumblebee attacked and killed him. Jetfire killed Mixmaster, while the others died in a bombing raid by the United States Air Force. Trivia *They appeared in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers Revenge of the Fallen. * Gallery Category:VILLAINS Category:Decepticons Category:Deceased characters Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Robots Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Giants Category:Gunners Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Henchmen Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Aliens Category:Transformed Characters Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Master of Disguise Category:Trucks Category:Cranes Category:Construction equipment Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Mute characters Category:Fighters Category:Whip-Users Category:Groups Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains